My Pokemon Adventure
by Pokemon406
Summary: Out of all the things I thought would happen to me in life. Getting sucked into the Pokemon World was not one of them. Powerful Self-insert. Smart Ash.
1. Chapter 1

**Pokemon406: Hello everyone! I'm back with a new story!**

**Corey: Yay!**

**Hikari: The Eevee of victory is here!**

**Pokemon406: I got inspired to do this story because of Protoman 0's story "MY Pokemon Journey?". It's an interesting story, but unfortunately it seems like he(or she) abandoned it because the story hasn't been updated in forever.**

**Pokemon406: This story will also be told in first person and a self insert so if you don't like that then don't read.**

**Pokemon406: Here's the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon but I do own my OCs and myself of course.**

One day, I was sitting at my computer desk, staring at the computer. I was trying to think of an idea for my next story, but for the life of me I couldn't think of anything.

I sighed and decided to play some Pokemon Let's Go on the Nintendo Switch. My version was Eevee, but don't think that means I like Pikachu any less.

I turned on the console and clicked on the game. I watched as the game booted up and Eevee ran across the screen. However, I raised an eyebrow, when it seemed like Eevee was looking right at me and winked.

"Hmm must be an update,"I said and pressed the A button.

I saw my character holding Eevee and next to him was all eight gym leaders. I pressed the A button again and expected to see my character appear in Pallet Town, but instead the screen began glowing.

"What the! What's happening to my-"I stopped talking as the light shined brighter and enveloped my room.

When the light faded, I was gone and my switch stayed in the air for a second before landing on my desk with the screen being black.

**Wwwwwwwwww **

"Ugh, what happened?"I mumbled to myself from my position on the floor. I opened my eyes and sat up to find myself in a room that wasn't my own."What the? Whose room is this?"

I looked at the things in the room. A medium sized bed, a desk and computer, Pikachu clock on the wall, a window that showed it was daytime outside, flat screen TV, and Nintendo Switch.

I looked at my reflection in the TV and was shocked to see that I was ten years old again. Not only that but I was wearing different clothes. I now wore a gray jacket with a hood, black shirt, blue pants with a black belt, black fingerless gloves, and black shoes.

"What! You gonna be kidding!"I said walking over to make sure it was my reflection and it was my mind playing tricks on me.

After a few gestures, I figured out it was indeed my reflection. I then pinched myself to see if I was dreaming only to flinch in pain.

"Okay, so this isn't a dream,"I said then walked over to the window and was shocked at what I found.

I was in Pallet Town, home to famous characters like Ash Ketchum, Gary Oak, Red, Blue, Green, and Professor Samuel Oak.

"I...can't believe it!"I muttered in amazement and would have pinched myself if I hadn't already."How is this possible? I was home until..a played Pokemon Let's Go Eevee! Could that have brought me here?"

It was unlikely, but I started playing that before suddenly waking in...I guessed was Red or Ash's room, but then again neither boys had a Nintendo Switch so I could be wrong.

"Alright, I have two opinions. Either stay here and play some Nintendo Switch or go outside and head to Professor Oak to see if he has a pokemon to give me."I said to myself.

The choice was pretty obvious. I would stay inside and play some Nintendo Switch. Hopefully, there were some good video games in this room….I'm kidding! I immediately went downstairs and out the door to Professor Oak's lab.

As I ran through the town, I couldn't help but notice it looked like the anime Pallet Town rather than the video game one.

"Huh? strange,"I muttered. Maybe I was in the Pokemon anime instead of the game. If that's the case then I would have to put up with Ash and other characters from the anime.

I made it to the Professor lab. I walked in and around until I found the old man working in front of a computer. I coughed loudly making him jump. He turned around and saw me.

"Oh, it's just you Shizuko my boy. You're early none of the others are here yet."He said to me causing me to raise an eyebrow in confusion.

Shizuko? That was the name of one of my characters, but the name I used for this game was a different name. And why was he speaking to me like he has known me for a while? Maybe if this was the game he would understand because it was the playable character, but this seemed more like the anime. I mentally shrugged and decided to roll with this.

I asked him for a pokemon and he brought me over to where the starter pokemon were. It looked like it did from the anime.

"Well, which pokemon do you want Shizuko? There's-"I tuned him out and decided to think about which pokemon I wanted as my starter.

"_If this is like the anime then Ash's Pikachu must be here. I could have him as my starter while Ash gets Charmander or whoever,"_I thought then shook my head._"Nah! I don't really want a rebellious Pikachu. I prefer one of the tamed starters they're much easier to train and could be better than Ash's Pikachu."_

"Oak I know who I want,"I said stopping his lecture about who are the starter pokemon.

"Oh, who do you want?"He asked curiously.

I answered him by picking up the pokeball with a fireball on it.

"Charmander huh? I should have known you would pick something resembling a dragon."He chuckled much to my confusion.

He told me some stuff about Charmander before handing me my Pokedex and five empty pokeballs. I said goodbye to the Kanto professor before heading to Route One to begin my journey.

**Wwwwwwwwww **

On Route One, I stopped in the area where Ash and Pikachu encountered Spearow. I looked around to make sure there were no Spearow before releasing Charmander from his pokeball. The orange lizard looked around to find itself outside. It looked around some more until its eyes landed on me.

"Char!"It said before coming over and hugging my leg affectionately.

I smiled and stroked the Lizard Pokemon's head. Its skin was really smooth. I then pulled out my Pokedex and scanned the pokemon.

"_Charmander, the Lizard Pokemon. __The flame on its tail indicates Charmander's life force. If it is healthy, the flame burns brightly. This Charmander is male and knows the moves Scratch, Ember, Growl, and Dragon Pulse."_

I raised an eyebrow at this because I didn't expect my new pokemon to have this moveset. I put my Pokedex away and began talking to Charmander.

"Well, Charmander my name's Shizuko Ryu. I'm your new trainer. I don't want to become a Pokemon Master, but I do want to train my pokemon to be the best they can be. Your training won't be easy, but if you trust me and cooperate with me then I can help you become the best pokemon you can be! What do you say?"I asked him.

He stared at me for a long moment before saying "Charmander!" and looked at me with a determined expression. My new pokemon might be tamed, but it was clear that the little guy had the drive to become something great.

I sat down on the ground then took off my backpack and checked what was inside. I found a sleeping bag, tent, map, Good Rod, water, food, pokemon food, ninety-thousand pokedollars, four books about pokemon breeding, cooking, species, and moves.

"Man there's so much good stuff in here!"I said then noticed something shiny in the bag. I grabbed it and pulled out to reveal a red pokeball.

"A Cherish ball? Where'd this-"I stopped talking when the ball suddenly expanded to normal size then burst open. I yelped and watched as the light materialized into a small brown fox pokemon.

I blinked then blinked again."Eevee?"

It looked up at me and gave me a huge smile."Eevee!"It said before it pounces at me. I laughed as it assaulted my face with a series of eager licks.

"Haha stop it Eevee!"I said between laughs. It stopped licking my face and hopped to the ground then began talking with Charmander.

While they were talking, I pulled out my Pokedex and scanned the Evolution Pokemon.

"_Eevee, the Evolution Pokemon. It can evolve into a variety of forms. Eevee's genes are the key to solving the mysteries of Pokémon evolution. This Eevee is female and knows the moves Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Shadow Ball, and Double Kick."_

"_Double Kick? Eevee can't learn Double Kick normally. It can only learn that move in Pokemon Let's Go."_I thought then noticed the Eevee's tail had a heart shape white tip like the Eevee in Let's Go._"Maybe it is the Eevee from Let's Go, but how is it here? I'm pretty sure this is the anime, not the game so how?"_

I touched the Eevee's head and began petting her, the fox's fur was really soft. She barked and leaned into my hand, her tail wagging happily.

"How did a cutie like you end up in my bag?"I asked but didn't expect an answer.

"Eevee!"She replied.

"It would certainly help me if I could understand pokemon, but oh well,"I said to myself. I then shook my head and stood up."Who's ready to do some training?"My pokemon barked in response.

I had them battle lots of Pidgey and Rattata on land while battling Magikarp, Goldeen, and Poliwag from a nearby river. I ended up catching a Pidgey and Magikarp. Training a Magikarp would be hard but it would be worth it when he evolves into a Gyarados.

Battling wasn't the only thing he had them do, I had them run laps, and other exercises(A/N: I'm too lazy to think of other exercises to say.). I had them do this until it was time for lunch.

I let them eat to their heart's content then headed back to Pallet Town. I was going back to get my Nintendo Switch. What? Just because I'm in the literal world of pokemon doesn't mean I don't want to play any video games.

Unfortunately, when I got back to Pallet Town Gary Oak and his cheerleaders were there. Gary was bragging about how he was gonna be a Pokemon Master while mocking a certain raven-haired hero with said hero right in front of him wearing pajamas.

I however ignored this, wanting no part in this. However, Gary spotted me right as I halfway to my house.

"Well, well if it isn't Shizuko boy."Gary began everyone turning to my direction."Gramps said that you got your pokemon already. What're you still doing here? Decided that you aren't cut out to be a Pokemon Master like me?"The brunette said to me.

Had I been someone else, probably someone who falls for taunts like this, I would have stormed up to the guy and yelled in his face for a pokemon battle. Fortunately, I was a really calm and collected person that was hard to provoke. Gary on the other hand…

"Like you the guy that needs cheerleaders following him because he has low self-esteem and too much ego,"I replied and mentally chuckled at what I said. (A/N: Self-esteem and ego are not the same thing. I looked it up.)

The crowd of people gasped at what I said including Gary's cheerleaders. I saw Gary look red as a tomato either because of anger or embarrassment.

"Why you! Okay, smart mouth why don't you put your money where your mouth is and settle this with a pokemon battle!"Gary said.

"Can't we settle this with good old janken?"I asked not wanting a battle.

"NO!"Gary yelled.

He sent out his starter, Squirtle, and I felt one of the pokeballs on my belt wobble. I looked down to see it was Eevee's pokeball, she was probably about to get out to battle.

I put a hand on the pokeball and muttered."Sorry girl, but I want to use Charmander for this battle. I want to beat him with a type disadvantage."The pokeball wobbled again."Don't worry, you'll get your chance soon."That did the trick because her ball stopped wobbling.

I sent out Charmander who looked confident and ready to fight. Gary decided to make the first move by having his pokemon use **Tackle**. The Squirtle followed his trainer's command and charged at Charmander. However, Charmander easily dodged this and I told him to use **Smoke Screen**. Squirtle was too close so he couldn't avoid the attack.

Gary commanded Squirtle to use **Water Gun**. The water type nodded and tried to take a breath but kept coughing so he had to repeat the process.

"This is just sad,"I muttered then told Charmander to use **Scratch **until the other pokemon fainted. The fire type followed the order and soon Gary's pokemon was down for the count.

There was a silence for a moment until it was broken by Gary yelling."How! I'm Gary Oak! How did I lose to a loser like you?!"

"Well,"I began not fazed by being called a loser."You lost for a lot of reasons, but the main reason is that I trained my pokemon before you got yours."(Hikari: That and the author is too lazy to think of a good fight scene. A/N: Quiet you!)

Gary pointed an accusing finger at me."That's it! You're a cheater that's why I lost! Nobody can defeat the Great Gary Oak!"He said. (Hikari: Except Ash, Mewtwo, and other characters.)

Everyone and Gary's cheerleaders seemed to agree with the brunette and began booing him and calling him names. I shrugged at this, I could care less about background characters that I'll never see again.

He told me next time we battle, he would win with no problem before getting in his car with his cheerleaders and driving away.

"He is so gonna crash,"I muttered and wondered why he was given a car when he was ten.

The crowd of people dispersed and I was about to head inside but was stopped by a certain raven haired boy.

"Hey, Shizuko wait!"Ash called as he approached me.

"What do you want? To yell you're cheater to my face too?"I asked in a nonchalant tone.

He shook his head."No, I don't think you're a cheater! You won fair and square! Gary made the choice of battling a trainer that had more experience than him."Ash told me smiling.

I blinked and blinked again then looked at him like he grew a second head.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"Ash asked.

"...You're Ash Ketchum right?"I asked slowly wondering if this was really the same Ash that began his journey in Kanto.

"The one and only!"Ash said grinning then frowned."Why ask me that? You feeling alright?"He asked in a concerned tone.

I nodded and asked."Quick question, what are the current pokemon types?"

"Grass, fire, water, electric, bug, flying, normal, rock, ground, steel, ghost, fighting, ice, dragon, psychic, dark, poison, and fairy."He answered."Why do you ask?"

"No reason,"I replied while thinking about what was going on.

"Okay, well see ya!"He said before turning around and headed to Professor Oak's lab.

I stood next to my door for a moment, thinking about why this Ash was different from the Ash I knew from the TV series, but I couldn't think of anything.

I shrugged and decided to put this at the back of mind before going into my house and getting my switch. Once I got it I left town. I was not coming back to Pallet Town anytime soon.

**And**

**Stop!**

**Pokemon406: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know you all probably have questions.**

**Corey: Yes!**

**Hikari: He was talking to the readers, Corey.**

**Pokemon406: And to get those answers...you will have to keep reading!**

**Hikari: Boo!**

**Pokemon406: You wanna go back in the ball, Hikari? (He showed her pokeball and she in response sticks her tongue out at him)**

**Pokemon406: Next time, I travel to Viridian City and Viridian Forest, but also learn a secret about this world.**

**Pokemon406: Pokemon406 signing out(Saluates at camera then disappears using Instant Transmission)**

**Hikari: Hikari signing out(Does victory sign at camera then disappears in a flash of white light)**

**Corey: Corey signing out(Sticks tongue camera then disappears in a flash of lightning)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pokemon406: Hello everyone! I'm back with a new chapter!**

**Corey: Yay!**

**Hikari: The Eevee of victory is here!**

**Pokemon406: As I said at the end of the last chapter, I'll be traveling to Viridian City and Viridian Forest. While also finding out a secret about the world I'm in.**

**Corey: What's the secret?**

**Pokemon406: You'll have to read and find out!**

**Corey: Aw**

**Pokemon406: Here's the disclaimer**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon but I do own my OCs and myself of course.**

I was walking through the forest on Route One with my pokemon walking or in Pidgey's case flying by my side. The only pokemon still in their Pokeball was Magikarp because he needed to be in water in order to move.

The reason they were outside of their pokeballs is because I felt like they needed time out of their pokeballs...and because I didn't want to be alone in a forest.

The journey through the forest wasn't that eventful, any pokemon we encountered was easily defeated by my pokemon because they were more experienced.

As we were walking, Eevee suddenly stopped then turned to look at something and growled. My pokemon and I noticed and stopped.

"What's wrong girl?"I asked curiously.

She stopped growling and looked at me."Vee Eevee!"She replied and pointed in the direction she was looking at.

I looked in that direction only to see nothing but trees. I frowned and looked back at her.

"There's nothing there girl,"I said.

"Vee!"

"Well if there is something or someone there. They haven't attacked or anything so let's ignore them and continue okay."I said then began walking again.

My other pokemon followed behind me while Eevee looked back at the trees for a second then followed her trainer.

**POV: Unknown (A/N: Not the Pokemon)**

Once I was sure I wouldn't be spotted again, I came out from behind the tree and sighed in relief."I can't believe she noticed me. I guess I need to work on my stealth."I giggled before following the trainer and his pokemon, this time being more careful to not give my position.

**Wwwwwwwwww**

**POV: Shizuko**

When I got to Viridian City, Office Jenny stopped me from entering the city.

"Hold it! Where do you think you're going with all those pokemon?"She asked in an authoritative tone.

I looked at her lazily before pulling out my Pokedex and showed her my registered pokemon. She apologized and allowed me into the city while also warning me about a pair of pokemon thieves in the area.

I rolled my eyes as I walked past her, I knew she was talking about Jessie, James, and Meowth. Those three were terrible thieves and Giovanni should have fired them years ago. He probably keeps them around only for amusement.

I checked the local pokemart for any supplies I needed before heading to Viridian Forest where my team and I would rest for the night. I didn't want to sleep in the Pokemon Center in Viridian because I knew that was gonna get blown up by Ash's Pikachu.

My team helped me set up camp before I let them go off to do their own thing while I began cooking dinner for myself. I didn't know how to make any pokemon recipes so I just had them eat poke food.

After I ate dinner, I went to sleep in my tent while pokemon slept in different places. Pidgey in a tree, Charmander laid next to what used to be the fireplace, Magikarp in his Pokeball, and Eevee slept next to me in the tent.

Sometime later, I heard an unfamiliar voice trying to wake me up.

"_Wake up, Shizuko."_I mumbled something and rolled to the side._"WAKE UP!"_

I was instantly up and alert because of the shout, looking around for the source of the voice.

I heard a giggle behind me and turned around to see something that shocked me.

"M-Mew!"I muttered in shock and amazement at seeing the small legendary.

"_Who were you expecting? Mewtwo?"_Mew asked grinning, her tail flicking to the side.

I shook slowly shook my head. Why was...she here? I didn't do anything to attract a legendary, did I?

I heard a giggle and say,_"No, you didn't do anything to attract a legendary. Some legendaries are upset about that because they did a bet where you would cause the Spearow flock to attack you."_I frowned at that and wondered how they knew about that event.

"_Obviously they lost the bet and are upset about it, but that's not the reason I'm here."_She said.

"Then why are you here?"

"_To tell you that the world you're in isn't the same as the one you know."_

"_Thank you captain obvious. Is there anything else I need to know?"_I thought then felt something hit my cheek."Ow!"I rubbed my left cheek then looked at Mew to see her looking at me sternly.

"_I'm a psychic type remember? I can read your mind."_I can't believe forgot that little detail.

"So, if this isn't the anime or game version of the world then what is it?"I asked and surprised by what she said next.

"_This world is a combination of both with many differences and similarities."_I would question how that was possible, but then again I'm in the world of pokemon so who am I to call this impossible.

"_That isn't the only thing. This world came into being thanks to one person...you."_

I looked at her with wide eyes and took a step back. After a short silence, I replied."Y-You're kidding right?"She shook her head."But how?! I'm not some divine being of infinite power! I can't create stuff out of nothing!"

"_Not with that attitude you won't."_Mew giggling at my expression_."To answer your question, you spent so much time and effort thinking of ideas for your stories that it brought us to life in this special world created from your mind."_

Her explanation left me shocked beyond belief. I didn't think spending so much time thinking of ideas for stories that I hoped people would love and enjoy would actually create life in a whole new world. I guess that old saying is true "If you think hard enough then it would come true".

"So, does that make me the god of this world?"I asked grinning, I wondered what stuff I could do.

"_Yes and no. You might have created this world, but you weren't born into it,"_I was a little upset at that_."However, your power here will grow over time."_I nodded at that.

"What can I do?"I asked.

"_Anything you want, but nothing insane yet."_Mew replied._"And you can only do this three times a day so choose carefully."_I nodded again then asked.

"So, does Lady Mew want to join my team?"

The legendary pokemon in response came over and booped my nose.

"_Nope! Arceus said it wouldn't be fair if you had one legendary on your team before you even get one gym badge."_She said causing me to frown and nod begrudging at that._"However, if you want to catch me then come to the World Tree __after__ you've beaten the Champion and their Elite Four."_

"And what's stopping me from catching you right now?"I asked, my hand moving to a Pokeball on the ground.

She noticed what I was doing and giggled_."Many reasons, but the main one is because I know you. You wouldn't try messing with something that would kill you."_I frowned at that knowing she was right.

"One more thing can I scan you?"She nodded, so I pulled out my Pokedex and scanned the psychic type.

_"Mew, the New Species Pokemon. So rare that it is still said to be a mirage by many experts. Only a few people have seen it worldwide. This Mew is genderless and its ability is Synchronize."_

_"I'm a girl you piece of junk!"_Mew said, powering up an Aura Sphere to probably fire at my Pokedex.

"Wait, wait! I still need this!"I said hugging the device to my chest and shielding it.

Mew stared at me for a moment before muttering something under her breath and stopped her attack. She then came over and licked my cheek before telling me goodbye and teleporting away.

I laid down back in my sleeping bag and tried to go to sleep, but couldn't because of what I just learned. I also wondered why Eevee didn't wake up during our conversation. What I didn't know at the time was that time was frozen while I was speaking with the legendary.

**Wwwwwwwwww**

The next morning, Eevee was awoken by a delicious smell. She stood up and stretched before walking out of the tent to see me cooking breakfast. She came over and tapped my side to get my attention.

"Good morning Eevee! How'd you sleep?"I asked her.

"Eevee! (Good morning, master-kun! I slept fine! What are you cooking it smells yummy?)"She asked excitedly, her tail wagging.

"That's nice. And to answer your question I'm cooking something I read in my cookbook."

Eevee nodded then realized something, her trainer understand what she said. She wasn't the only one to notice this.

"Char?! (Did you just understand what she said?!)"Charmander asked surprised. He wasn't the only one.

I nodded and Pidgey spoke."Pid Pidgey. (How?! I've never heard of a human understanding a pokemon before.)"

I chuckled at that, they didn't know about N."Well apparently I created this world which makes me a god. So, using one of my powers, I gave myself the ability to understand pokemon."I explained then looked at my pokemon.

Charmander looked at me with amazement, Pidgey gave me a skeptical look, and Eevee...just smiled and gave me a look that said: "I don't care".

"Pidgey! (A god? Yeah right! Where's your proof Mr. god?)"Pidgey squawked at me.

I smiled."Last night, I was visited by someone I thought I would never meet. Lady Mew,"My team looked at me with shock."And before you say I dreamed it, she slapped me and I felt pain which proved it wasn't a dream."

"Charmander? (Can demonstrate one of your powers kami-sama?)"Charmander asked excitedly.

"Woah! I don't want you guys to refer to me as kami-sama. Shizuko is fine."I replied._"Even though that's not my real name."_

"As for my powers. I can-"I stopped talking when I heard something rustle in a nearby bush.

We all turned to the bush to see it part to reveal a small yellow mouse pokemon.

"Is that?"I began before pulling out my Pokedex.

"_Pikachu, the Mouse Pokemon. __This forest-dwelling Pokémon stores electricity in its cheeks, so you'll feel a tingly shock if you touch it. This Pikachu is female and her ability is Lightning Rod. She knows the moves Thundershock, Quick Attack, Tail Whip, and Volt Tackle."_

"V-Volt Tackle!"I said shocked by what I saw. I know the move was exclusive to the chu line, but I never thought I would encounter a wild chu with the move. I should definitely try catching it-err her.

Once I got over my shock I noticed it come out of the bushes, sniffing around until it turned to our direction. Her eyes landing on the food I was cooking.

"Piii! (Yummy food!)"The Pikachu said before she made a dash for the food.

Charmander and Pidgey tried to stop her, but she evaded their attempts and was almost upon me with the food when Eevee headbutted her away.

"Vee! (Find your own food!)"Eevee growled at the other.

The Pikachu got back up."Pika! (I found my own food and you're the way!)"She replied and looked ready to battle.

I smiled and looked over at my Eevee to see she wanted to battle too. I decided that this would be my Eevee's first battle.

"Eevee use Iron Tail!"I ordered.

Eevee jumped into the air, her tail was coated by a sheet of metal. She spins around as she came down upon the Mouse Pokemon. Said pokemon barely dodged the attack then countered by using **Thundershock**. Since Eevee was too close to dodge she got hit but didn't seem that hurt by the attack.

Before Pikachu could do anything else I gave another command.

"Eevee quick use Shadow Ball!"

A ball of ghost energy formed in front of Eevee's mouth and before Pikachu could dodge, fired the attack right in her face sending her flying into a tree. The Mouse Pokemon got back but it looked like one more attack would knock her out.

I quickly got a Pokeball out and chucked it at the Pikachu. The Pokeball hit her head then burst open and sucked the pokemon inside. I clenched my hands into fists as I looked over at the Pokeball with bated breath.

The Pokeball shook once, twice, three times then didn't move. I was afraid the pokemon was about to escape and I would lose the chance to capture her.

I worried for nothing because the Pokeball made that ding sound when the capture was successful. I breathed a sigh of relief as Eevee went over and picked up the Pokeball then came over and gave me the Pokeball.

I blinked, then smiled."I caught...a Pikachu!"I said striking a pose like Ash does when he catches a pokemon in the anime.

Charmander and Pidgey cheered at my capture while Eevee giggled.

"Thank you, Eevee you did great!"I said to the Evolution Pokemon causing her to blush.

Breakfast was soon ready and we all ate including our new teammate who I healed with a potion. After that, I told them about my powers and what I currently had right now. I had the ability to understand poke-speech, photographic memory, and Quick Learner which allowed me to learn things faster.

I had everyone but Magikarp train for a while. I couldn't train the water type because there wasn't a body of water nearby. I had Charmander work on learning Dragon Claw so he could have a useful move against the gym. He couldn't properly use Dragon Pulse yet so Dragon Claw was the next best thing. Once they were done, I returned everyone and went on a search for Samurai because I wanted to battle him...and ask him for the way out of the forest.

I searched for about...twenty minutes before giving up and was about to find the exit on my own when I heard a voice behind me.

"Are you a trainer from Pallet Town?"

"...Yes"I answered and wondered why this felt familiar.

"I finally found you!"The voice behind me said.

"And why is-"I started to ask as I turned around but yelped when he suddenly pointed a sword at my face. However, it didn't stay pointed at my face for long because Eevee suddenly came out her Pokeball and smacked the sword away.

"Eevee! (No one attacks master-kun while I'm around!)"She said growling at the attacker.

Samurai held his hands up in surrounder."Wait, I meant no harm! I was only requesting to battle!"He said hoping that would calm down the Evolution Pokemon.

It had the opposite effect, she looked angrier and looked like she was about to attack him so I reached over and scratched one of her ears. This had the effect I wanted because she stopped growling and purred.

I breathed a sigh of relief and looked at Samurai."So, can I get the name of the person I'm battling?"I asked even though I already knew his name.

"My name is Samurai and I won't lose to you like the two before you!"He replied.

This confused me because I was the third one to battle him. I knew Gary would be ahead of me because he had a car but who was the other trainer? I shrugged and decided to think about this later.

He sent out a Pinsir while I sent out Charmander. The battle didn't last long, Charmander roasted the bug type. So, the next pokemon the guy decides to send out is a Metapod. I was about to return Charmander and send out Pidgey when he suddenly began to glow.

When the glow faded, I saw that he had evolved into a Charmeleon. I pulled out my Pokedex.

"_Charmeleon, the Flame Pokemon. __Tough fights could excite this Pokémon. When excited, it may breathe out bluish-white flames."_

I congratulated him before sending out Pidgey. I had him use **Gust **on the other pokemon until it fainted which was easy because he only had **Harden**.

Samurai thanked me for the battle and told me the exit to the forest. I thanked him before leaving the forest.

**Wwwwwwwwww**

When I got to Pewter City, I went straight to the Pokemon Center to get my pokemon checked out. After giving them to Nurse Joy, I asked around about the gym leader and found out three things. One, the gym leader's name is Brock Stone. Two, he specifically used rock type pokemon. Three, he does three-on-three battles for his gym.

After learning this, I decided to spend the rest of the day having Pidgey learn Steel Wing and Charmeleon continuing to learn Dragon Claw. I had the others except Magikarp take a break. I had the little guy get some training in a body of water in town.

The next day, I went to Pewter City with Eevee on his shoulder. When I told her that she was going first she insisted on staying out of her Pokeball.

I pushed open the door and walked into a pitch black room. I didn't have to wait long for Brock to notice I was in the gym.

"Who goes there?"A voice rang through the room.

"I'm Shizuko Ryu from Pallet Town! I came here to challenge you!"I shouted back.

Suddenly the room lit up to reveal a large room and a rocky battlefield began rolling onto the floor. On the other side of the field, I saw a young dark-skinned man sitting cross-legged against the wall.

When the battlefield completely formed, a referee from who knows where walked onto the field and announced the rules.

"This will be a three-on-three pokemon battle between the challenger Shizuko Ryu of Pallet Town, and the Pewter City Gym Leader Brock Stone. Only the challenger will be allowed to make substitutions. Any questions?"

I raised my hand."Yeah, where are his eyes? I can see him squinting but that's about it."

"Fuck you! That's where they are!"Brock exclaimed causing me to take a step back not expecting the gym leader to curse.

"Sorry, but his eyes are a sensitive topic."The referee told me and I nodded.

Brock and I walked onto those small chalk rectangles on either side of the battlefield. Brock took out a Pokeball and threw it into the air, a Geodude materializing on the field.

I took out my Pokedex and scanned the rock pokemon.

"_Geodude, the Rock Pokemon. __Commonly found near mountain trails and the like. If you step on one by accident, it gets angry. This Geodude is male."_

I put it away then turned to Eevee and nodded. She smiled and hopped onto the field.

"So, you're gonna battle me with an adorable fox?"Brock asked then laughed.

I smirked, he was underestimating my pokemon just like in the anime."She may be cute but she's strong,"I replied.

The referee raised his flags."The challenger has the first move. Ready, begin!"

I wasted no time and ordered."Use Quick Attack to get in close then use Iron Tail!"

If Brock wasn't squinting his eyes, they would have widened. He quickly ordered Geodude to dodge, but Eevee was faster. She was in front of the other pokemon in an instant and slammed her tail into the pokemon's face, sending it flying into a boulder. Before Brock could give a command, I had Eevee use **Shadow Ball**. Brock and the referee blinked at seeing the rock pokemon fainted within seconds.

"Geodude is unable to battle, Eevee wins!"The referee announced.

Brock returned his pokemon and looked at me with...a serious expression? It was hard to tell.

"I underestimated you, but I won't be making the same mistake twice!"He said and released his next pokemon which was the next evolution of Geodude.

I took out my Pokedex again and scanned the rock pokemon.

"_Graveler, the Rock Pokemon. Often seen rolling down mountain trails. Obstacles are just things to roll straight over, not avoid. This Graveler is male."_

I pocketed my Pokedex and told the referee I wasn't substituting Eevee. I told Eevee to do the same thing from before just to see if Brock fell for the same trick twice. He didn't disappoint me and didn't fall for the same thing twice.

"Graveler use Defense Curl!"

Graveler tucked limbs close to its body and curled into a ball, increasing its defense. Eevee slammed her tail into the rock pokemon. Thanks to **Quick Attack**, Eevee's attack sent it flying across the field.

Brock smirked and gave another command."Graveler use Magnitude!"

Graveler uncurled in the air and slammed its fist into the ground causing the entire field to shake. The force of its fall increased the power of this attack. Eevee and I didn't expect this, so the Evolution Pokemon wasn't fast enough to dodge and got hit.

"Eevee you okay?"I asked worried for the Evolution Pokemon.

"Vee! (I'm okay. I can keep going!)"She replied getting back up.

"It seems your victory over my Geodude was a fluke. You can switch out if you want."Brock said.

Eevee and I glared at the teen."Don't count my pokemon out yet! She's still got plenty of fight left!"

"Okay, then Graveler use Roll Out!"The rock type gym leader commanded.

Graveler curled into a ball and rolled at Eevee at high speeds. I ordered Eevee to dodge using Quick Attack, she followed my order and dodged the attack but Graveler kept coming at her.

"Eevee use your tail jump into the air!"I ordered causing Brock to raise an eyebrow.

Eevee followed my command and barely dodged the speeding boulder. Graveler turned around and came speeding towards Eevee as she came down. I waited until the rock pokemon was close enough to give my next command.

"Eevee use Double Kick!"

Brock's eyes would have widened again and told Graveler to stop, but the rock pokemon couldn't and ended up getting hit by the super effective move. Eevee also used the move to propel herself away from the rock pokemon.

"Graveler used Magnitude!"Brock ordered.

However, I expected it this time and quickly ordered Eevee to jumped into the air using her tail again. Brock seemed like he saw this coming and gave another command.

"Graveler use Smack Down!"The rock pokemon picked up a large rock and threw it at the airborne pokemon.

I ordered Eevee to use Iron Tail to detect the large rock then continue to use the attack on Graveler as she came down. As Eevee came down, I was wondering why Brock wasn't telling Graveler to dodge or block. I got my answer when he said something that surprised me.

"Graveler use Mega Punch!"

The Rock Pokemon's fist began to glow. When Eevee was close enough, she swung her tail at him and Graveler in response countered with **Mega Punch**. The ground beneath Graveler cracked and the two pokemon tried to overpower the other. The clash ended up in a stalemate which caused an explosion and sent the two pokemon flying away from each other as a cloud smoke covered the area.

"_How the hell did that trigger an explosion? Also, Pokemon can use five moves! How can they...oh right, this is my world so it would make sense that I would have pokemon have more than four moves. Damn it!"_I smacked my forehead for not figuring this out sooner.

When the smoke cleared, it was revealed that Graveler had fainted while Eevee was still conscious...barely.

"Graveler is unable to battle, Eevee wins again!"The referee announced again.

Brock returned his pokemon and was about to say something but stopped when he saw me run onto the field and pick up my pokemon.

"Young man you can't-"The referee began but I cut him off.

"I'm substituting,"I answered as I walked back to my side of the field. Eevee gave a weak protest to this but a stern stare from me stopped any further protests.

I pulled out Pidgey's Pokeball and turned to look at Brock who looked at me with a smile.

"I'm happy to see there are still trainers out there that care about their pokemon,"He said then looked serious again."But this ends now, you won't be able to defeat my last pokemon, go Onix!"

He threw out his last Pokeball and it burst open to reveal a large snake made of rocks.

I brought out my Pokedex for the last time and scanned the pokemon.

"_Onix, the Rock Snake Pokemon. It burrows through the ground at a speed of 50 mph while feeding on large boulders. This Onix is male."_

I put away my Pokedex and shivered not cause of the Pokedex entry but because I was afraid of snakes. One made out of large rocks was even worse.

I released Pidgey and he flew out the Pokeball with a loud cry but stopped when he saw his opponent.

"Pidgey! (Damn, I knew you said an Onix would big but didn't think that big!)"The bird type pokemon said.

I rolled my eyes and ordered him to use a combination of Quick Attack and Steel Wing. He nodded then disappeared at high speeds and zipped past the rock pokemon while damaging in the process.

"Onix use Smack Down!"Brock ordered.

The Rock Snake Pokemon picked up a random boulder and threw at Pidgey. I, in turn, told him to use **Gust **to blow it right back. He did as I ordered but it cost the pokemon more stamina then he would have liked. Brock ordered Onix to use **Harden **causing the boulder to do little damage to the rock type.

"Onix use Rock Tomb!"

This time Onix threw several boulders at Pidgey. He squawked in surprise and did his best to dodge but he couldn't dodge them all. He got hit by one and was knocked out of the air to the rocky battlefield below.

I was worried Brock was gonna Rock Tomb again or Rock Throw but instead he did something worse.

"Onix use Bind!"

I cursed and ordered Pidgey to dodge. Pidgey obviously heard the order but the attack combined with using that Gust from earlier left him exhausted enough that he couldn't dodge. The rock snake wrapped itself around the tiny bird and began squeezing the life.

Pidgey's screams of pain were one of the worst things I've ever heard in my life. I watched this go on for a few seconds before cried.

"Stop! No more I forfeit this round!"

Brock nodded and told Onix to let go which it did, the bird type falling to the ground. I ran onto the field as the referee announced.

"The trainer forfeits this round, so Onix wins!"

I picked up Pidgey and asked if he was okay. He wasn't moving which made me worried. I put my head against his chest and was relieved to hear his heart still beating.

"Rest my friend, you deserve it,"I said as I returned him to his Pokeball.

I walked back to my side of the field and pulled out Charmeleon's Pokeball. I was put to send him out when I hesitated. Charmeleon was a fire type, which is weak to rock and ground attacks. He wouldn't have a much better time than Pidgey who had the advantage of being airborne.

I didn't have another opinion. Pikachu is too new and wasn't ready yet, Eevee is too wounded and already out of the battle, and Magikarp can't move out of water and only knows Splash. I'm currently trying to get the little guy to learn Tackle before he evolved.

"_Are you going to give up?"_A voice asked in my head.

I flinched at the unknown voice and tried to not look around for a voice that wasn't there.

"_Who are you?"_I asked.

"_I asked you, are you going to give up?"_The voice asked again, ignoring my question.

"_..I don't have much of a choice. His Onix too strong."_I replied, sounding hopeless.

"_And? Did you think the gym would be easy like in the cartoon and game? Of course not! This isn't a cartoon nor is it a game! This is real! A gym leader isn't a common trainer you battle on the road. They're one of the best of the best! You can't expect them to go down easily."_

"_I know that!"_I snapped_."What's your point?!"_

"_The point is, you can't expect these battles to work without seeing your pokemon get hurt. They can't dodge forever and the gym leader will not hold back."_

I was about to reply when I felt Charmeleon's Pokeball shake in my hand. I held it in front of me and stared at it in confusion.

"_He can sense your hopelessness and desire to give up."_The voice said to me.

"_Listen, do you really want to give up? To make all that hard work that your pokemon went through for not? They want to do this because they know that they'll get stronger by doing this and...having a trainer that believes in them."_

My eyes widened at that. I was so caught up in thinking of them getting hurt that I doubted their ability and was about to give up. I told them that I would help them become the best they could be and here I am thinking of giving up.

"I'm sorry, Charmeleon. I almost gave up."I said quietly to the fire type's Pokeball."Don't worry, I won't give up! I know you can this because...I believe in you, partner."The Pokeball shook in response, agreeing with me.

I turned to the referee."Thanks for waiting for me. I'm ready to continue!"He nodded and told me to release my last pokemon.

I released Charmeleon from his Pokeball, the fire lizard materializing onto the field and looking determined to win.

"Char. (Thank you for not giving up.)"Charmeleon said to me.

I smiled and nodded as the referee raised his flags.

"This is the final round between the challenger and the gym leader. Ready, begin!"He announced.

"Charmeleon use Smoke Screen then use Fury Swipes!"I ordered.

The Flame Pokemon spewed out black smoke that soon engulfed the area. I couldn't see but I hear his footsteps running towards something in the smoke and the cry of pain from Onix.

"Onix use Dig!"Brock ordered.

I blinked and told Charmeleon to listen for his movements and try to dodge. The smoke soon cleared and both of us could see Charmeleon on the field with his eyes closed listening for the rock snake.

The ground beneath him began to shake him. He opened his eyes and jumped away from his previous spot just as Onix burst to the surface.

"Charmeleon quick use Dragon Claw!"

Brock ordered Onix to dodge but the rock snake was too close and slow so he got hit by the lizard's green glowing claws.

"Onix use Rock Tomb!"Onix threw several boulders at the Flame Pokemon.

I smirked and told Charmeleon to use the boulders as stepping stones to get to Onix. Brock was surprised by this not expecting such a move. I had Charmeleon use** Dragon Claw** again, this time slashing the rock snake across the face.

I thought for a second I was about to win when Brock gave an order I dreading as Charmeleon was falling back to the ground.

"Onix use Bind!"

I yelled for Charmeleon to dodge but it was too late. Onix was upon my pokemon and wrapped tightly around him, squeezing the fire lizard. Like Pidgey, Charmeleon screamed in pain as well. I felt the same feeling from earlier get to me when I remembered those words from earlier.

"A trainer that believes in them."I muttered then looked at Charmeleon."Charmeleon, don't give up! Break out of his hold and toss that snake away!"

Brock laughed."Break out? Do you really think he can-"He stopped talking when he saw Charmeleon beginning to break out his pokemon's hold.

"That's it, partner! You can do this!"

"Onix don't let up!"

Onix roared and tried keeping his hold on the lizard but was being overpowered. The Charmeleon broke out the other pokemon hold and grabbed his tail. He swung him around then tossed him to the other side of the field.

"_Holy shit! I was actually kidding about throwing him."_I thought shocked at my pokemon's strength."Charmeleon finish this with Dragon Claw!"

"Not so fast! Onix use Headbutt!"Brock ordered.

Both pokemon charged at each other. Right, when they met in the center of the field, a flash happened and they were on opposite sides of the field. There was a tense moment of silence before...Onix fell to the ground, with swirls in his eyes.

"Onix is unable to battle, there for Shizuko Ryu from Pallet Town wins the match!"The referee announced for the last time.

I stood there shocked for a moment before a huge smile slowly stretched across my face.

"We won. We won!"I said before bounding crossing the field to my pokemon. He was startled when I picked him and began spinning."We won, partner! You and everyone did great!"He growled in agreement with me.

While I was celebrating, Brock walked over to his Onix and returned him.

"You did great Onix. Have a good rest,"He said to the Pokeball."I never thought I would lose to a fire starter twice."He looked over at me and pictured another trainer in my place holding a Charmander.

_"This kid is gonna go far."_Brock smiled and walked over to me.

I noticed him approaching and set Charmeleon down. He stopped in front of me and said.

"You really surprised me. I thought for a moment you were gonna give up but instead, you kept going and showed me you have what it takes. So..."He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small gray octagon."..I give you the Boulder Badge."

I smiled and took the badge."I got...the Boulder Badge!"I said striking the pose Ash does when he wins a gym battle along with the pokemon I used for this battle appearing behind me cheering.

My attention was pulled to Brock again when he said."I also want to give you this."He showed me what looked like a CD."This is TM01. You can use it to teach your pokemon Headbutt."

I took TM01 and stored it in my bag then turned back to Brock."Well, Brock, it's been fun but time for me to move onto the next gym."

He nodded and told me."Good luck."I nodded then left the gym. I would head out tomorrow to go through Mount Moon to get to Cerulean City.

**And**

**Stop!**

**Pokemon406: I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! I had fun making it!**

**Pokemon406: Now, you know you might have questions.**

**Corey: Yes!**

**Pokemon406: What are the differences to this composite world to the anime and games? Will Brock still join Ash on his journey? Who was the mysterious voice that spoke to me in this chapter? Do I actually stand a chance of catching Mew?**

**Hikari: No**

**Pokemon406: Fuck you, Hikari. Find out next on Dragon Ball Z-err I mean My Pokemon Adventure!**

**Pokemon406: Pokemon406 signing out(Salutes at camera then disappears using Instant Transmission)**

**Hikari: Hikari signing out(Does victory sign at camera then disappears in a white flash)**

**Corey: Corey signing out(Sticks tongue out at camera then disappears in a flash of lightning)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pokemon406: Hello everyone! I'm back with a new chapter!**

**Corey: Yay!**

**Hikari: The Eevee of victory is here!**

**Pokemon406: Before I begin I would like to say some things. First off, Happy New Year! Bet you all thought this story was dead didn't you? Second, I made some adjustments to chapter two that should be up after this chapter. And finally, you all think this story is an overpowered self-insert. Well, I'm here to say it is not. I think that was it.**

**Hikari: Err didn't you have something to say for that one reviewer?**

**Pokemon406: Oh, yeah! Thanks for the reminder. There will be aura abilities used in the story but that won't be the only thing I'll use.**

**Pokemon406: Here's the disclaimer **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon but I do own my OCs and myself of course.**

"Why are there so many Zubats?!"I yelled in anger after encountering my thirtieth Zubat.

I was currently in Mt. Moon and so far I've only encountered Zubats. I haven't found a Geodude, Sandshrew, Paras, or Clefairy. The last one I wasn't expecting to encounter...and maybe capture.

I wasn't the only person in this cave unlike in the anime where only Professor...whatever his name was in this mountain. There were others here looking for fossils or just passing through for all I know. I even battled a few of them. However, one trainer stood out. A lady with a very strong looking Clefable. I wanted to battle her but unfortunately, she had no interest in battling a trainer who just began his journey. I didn't know how she could tell I was just starting out but she was right. I wouldn't have won the battle anyway, her Clefable looked like it would easily destroy my pokemon.

Eevee, who was on my head, hopped onto my shoulder and licked my cheek to calm me down, which it did.

"Vee Eevee. (Why don't we just move on? If you're getting frustrated about all the Zubats.)"Eevee suggested.

"Yeah, that's probably for the best,"I said sighing."Thanks, Amber."She nodded and hopped back onto my head. Amber is the nickname I gave her.

I also gave nicknames to my other pokemon. Charmeleon's nickname is Hiryu which seemed to fit because he would one day take flight. Ass-I mean Pidgey's nickname is Ace because it fits a flying type. Pikachu's nickname is Electra because it fits an electric type. Magikarp's nickname is Nemo because I was thinking of a good nickname and thought of Finding Nemo.

I turned to the pokemon that I had let out to battle the Zubats Hiryu, Electra, and Ace.

"Alright everyone we're leaving!"I told them and they nodded in response. I brought out their pokeballs and returned them.

I began to make my way out of the cave only to stop when the room began to shake for a moment then stop. I blinked in confusion and looked around only to yelp when Eevee made me move forward quickly.

"Hey, Amber what's the-"I stopped talking when I heard something behind me. I turned around to see a large rock spike in my previous position."Never mind."

The room began to shake again and this time I saw the spikes but this time there were several. I yelped and dodged them in comedic positions before making a run for the exit. I continued dodging rock spikes until I finally made it outside of the mountain.

I collapsed to the ground and panted in exhaustion."...What...the heck just happened,"I asked then jumped when Amber tapped my cheek.

"Vee? (Are you okay, Shizuko-kun?)"She asked in a concerned tone.

"Yeah, I'm okay,"I replied then asked,"Are you okay, Amber? You weren't hit while I was running were you?"She shook her head negatively making me sigh in relief.

I stood up and looked around to see if what caused this was nearby but didn't see anything out of the ordinary. However, I felt like someone was nearby so I wasted no time in making my way to Cerulean City.

**Wwwwwwwwww**

"What do you mean it's already been claimed?!"I asked.

When I got to Cerulean City, I immediately went to the Bike shop, hoping I could win a free bike but doesn't seem to be the case.

"It's already been claimed."The bike store owner repeated."I don't know who told you about the bike but you need a bike voucher in order to get a free bike from here."He explained.

"_Maybe I should have played the original Kanto games."_I thought. I only played the recent Kanto game, Pokemon Let's Go."Okay, how much does a bike cost then."

"Hmm well, a bike costs...1, 000, 000 Poke."He replied.

"Come again?"My eyes widen in shock.

"1, 000, 000 Poke."He repeatedly."Do you wish to purchase, sir? Sir?"I didn't reply. I just stood there in shock with my eye twitching.

**POV: Amber**

"Shizuko-kun?"I asked my trainer but he didn't reply. I hopped onto his shoulder and nuzzled his cheek to get a response but still nothing.

I hopped off his shoulder to the ground then bit his pant leg and tried dragging him out of the shop but he wouldn't budge. So, I released his other Pokemon and with their help, was able to drag him out of the shop.

"So, how do we snap him out of this?"Hiryu asked curiously as he poked me in the face but I still didn't react, slightly unnerving the fire-type.

"I got an idea!"Ace exclaimed.

We brought him over to a stream and briefly wondered what he had planned. I watched as Ace dunked Shizuko's head underwater. I gasped and was about to tackle him when Shizuko flailed his arms within seconds of being dunked underwater and let him up for air.

**POV: Shizuko**

"What the hell?!"I asked looking at my pokemon with an annoyed expression.

"Pi Pika!(Hey, don't give us that look! He was the one that put you under!)"Electra said pointing at Ace.

"Pidgey!(Well it worked so I don't feel bad!)"Ace said.

"_You're on my shit list now, Ace."_I thought and used my jacket to dry my face.

"Pika Pika?(What's the plan, Shizuko? We take on the gym?)"Electra asked.

I shook my head negatively in response."No, we'll take on the gym later. I wanna gather some info on gym before we take it on,"My stomach suddenly growled."...but first I need something to eat. Let's go get something to eat!"I finished smiling then stood up and went back to the Pokemon Center with my pokemon eagerly following behind me.

**POV: Unknown (A/N: Not that Pokemon)**

I snarled as I watched from a hidden position my target and his pokemon walk off somewhere.

"My target would have been killed back in Mt. Moon had it not been for that blasted fox! Now, he's in a populated city with lots of water surrounding it!"

"I could attack him now or sneak into the center and kill him in his sleep but stealth was never my thing."I grumbled to myself."And if I attack him in front of everyone then that'll attract a lot of attention."I was maybe stronger than your average Pokemon but I knew I could still get overwhelmed.

"I'll have to wait until he leaves the city. Why couldn't that bitch tell me his location back in Pewter City!"I growled, attacking him back in Pewter City would have been perfect for me.

"I hope you enjoy these moments because you won't be safe for much longer creator!"I said, smiling evily before retreating back into the forest to wait.

**Wwwwwwwwww**

**POV: Shizuko**

After my pokemon and I got something to eat at the Pokemon Center. I left the center to ask around about the city gym leader.

I left most of pokemon back at the center, wanting them to relax or do whatever as long as they didn't cause any trouble. The only pokemon I had with me was Amber. The Evolution Pokemon seemed to be more attached to me than the others which I find odd because I didn't catch her.

Anyway, what I found out about the gym was that Misty is the gym leader, she does three-on-three battles, and she had three sisters like in the anime but Misty was the one in charge.

So, I spent the next three days training my Pokemon and helping them learn new moves.

Right now, I stood in front of the Cerulean City gym with Amber on my shoulder. I mentally prepared myself and took a deep breath before walking into the gym and searched for Misty. It didn't take long for me to find her, she was next to a large swimming pool training some water type pokemon.

"Excuse me, are you the gym leader?"I asked as I approached her.

She jumped a little in surprise then turned around to address me."Yup, the name's Misty Waterflower, the Tomboyish Mermaid!"She said, doing one of her poses from the video games.

"Are you a challenger?"She asked.

I didn't answer because I was taking in her appearance. She was dressed like she did in Let's Go which was fine but I liked her attire better in HeartGold and SoulSilver. At least this Misty had noticeable breasts.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Misty snapped her fingers in front of my face.

"Hey, kid my eyes are up here!"She said in an annoyed tone.

"Sorry, sorry! I am a challenger and the name's Shizuko Ryu. I'm from Pallet Town."I replied.

She huffed and muttered something I didn't hear then said."Alright, give me a minute."I nodded and sat over at the bleachers.

While she was doing whatever, I decided to play some games on my switch. I pulled out my switch and looked through my selection of games. Super Mario Odyssey, Xenoblade Chronicles 2, Pokken Tournament DX, Super Smash Bros Ultimate, and more.

After a few seconds of thought, I decided on playing Pokemon Let's Go Eevee. I thought it would be fun to battle Misty on the switch before actually battling her in reality. However, when I tried to play the game an error message appeared. I frowned and clicked again only for the same message to appear.

"Well that's odd,"I muttered to myself, wondering what was wrong with the game.

I felt something soft tap my arm and turned to see Amber with Super Smash Bros. Ultimate in her mouth.

"Eee! (Play this!)"She said, though it was muffled.

I smiled and plucked the game out of her mouth. I put the game in the console and unlike the previous game this one worked.

**Wwwwwwwwww**

I played at least three one-on-one fights until Misty told me she was finally ready. I looked up from my system to see that the battlefield looked like the one from that Sun and Moon episode.

I pocketed my switch and Amber hopped onto my shoulder before I walked over to the challenger box on the battlefield. Misty took her place on the leader box as a referee came onto the scene and raised his flags.

"This will be a three-on-three pokemon battle between the challenger Shizuko Ryu of Pallet Town, and the Cerulean City Gym Leader Misty Waterflower. Only the challenger will be allowed to make substitutions. Any questions?"I shook my head negatively.

Misty took out a Pokeball."Psyduck come on out!"She yelled as she tossed the pokeball into the air. It burst open and a Psyduck appeared on the field, a vacant expression on its face.

"Psy?"The yellow duck asked, tilting its head.

I smiled at the pokemon before I took out my Pokedex and scanned the water type pokemon.

"_Psyduck, the Duck Pokemon. __Always tormented by headaches. It uses psychic powers, but whether it intends to do so is not known. This Psyduck is male."_

I put it away in exchange for Ace's pokeball and released the Bird Pokemon onto the field. He cawed loudly before looking at his opponent then looked back at me.

"Pidgey! (You want me to fight this dunce? Really? I wanted a challenge!)"He told me in a whiny tone.

I rolled my eyes before giving a command."Ace use Wing Attack!"I said, with my hand forward.

Ace sighed before taking flight and flew towards his opponent with glowing wings. Misty told Psyduck to dodge and use **Water Gun** but the pokemon only tilted its head again. Ace smacked Psyduck in the face but the pokemon didn't seem fazed by the attack. I told him to repeatedly use Wing Attack and he did so. While he was doing this, I glanced over at Misty and wondered why she wasn't giving Psyduck a command. I found out why after Ace hit the Duck Pokemon for the fourth time and saw my pokemon freeze and get outlined by a blue glow.

"_Confusion!"_I thought before seeing my pokemon get psychically slammed into the ground a few times then flung into a rock formation.

Luckily for me, Psyduck calmed down causing his eyes to stop glowing and look like a goof once more. I looked over at Ace to see him groan in pain then get back to his feet and look over at me for a command.

"Ace hit him hard with Quick Wing!"I ordered, Quick Wing was a combination of Quick Attack and Steel Wing.

He nodded at me then disappeared and slammed into Psyduck before Misty could give a command. The Duck Pokemon was sent flying into a rock formation like Ace however unlike my Pokemon he was knocked out.

"Psyduck is unable to battle, so Ace wins!"The referee announced.

Misty was about to recall her pokemon but stopped when she saw my pokemon begin glowing with a familiar light. When the light of evolution disappeared a Pidgeotto stand in place of the Pidgey.

"Pidgeotto! (Hell yeah!)"Ace said before taking flight and flew around the area for a moment then stopped to hover in front of me.

Misty recalled her pokemon and muttered something to pokeball which I assumed was a "Thank you" then looked over at me.

"I hope you're not feeling cocky kid because that's the last win you're getting."She told me.

I smirked."You sure because that Psyduck was easy!"I exclaimed.

Misty smirked right back at me."That's because he didn't have much experience,"Making me feel a little nervous. What she did next caught me off guard, she pulled out a switch and pressed the button.

The battlefield floor rumbled before it split apart to reveal a large pool of water underneath the field. I would've been worried about how my pokemon would battle if the rock formations weren't still on the field.

I looked over at Misty to see her pull out a pokeball."Seaking come on out!"She yelled and released the water type pokemon into the pool.

"Seak!"The water type said looking ready to battle.

I pulled out my pokedex and scanned the fish.

"_Seaking, the Gold Fish Pokemon. __The horn on its head is sharp like a drill. It bores a hole in a boulder to make its nest. This Seaking is female."_

I put away the pokedex and was about to return Ace and send out Electra when I realized something strange with the pokedex entry.

"_Shouldn't the female Seaking be known as Seaqueen? They're girls so shouldn't they be called that?"_I thought then quickly shook my head and pulled out Ace's pokeball.

He noticed this and quickly said."Pid! Pidgeotto! (Woah, woah! Don't return me yet! I just evolved I wanna see how strong I am now!)"

I looked at him for a second then shrugged and put away his pokeball. I told the referee I wasn't subsisting my pokemon then told Ace to use Wing Attack. Ace obeyed my command and tried to hit the Seaking but it dodged the attack by swimming away.

"Seaking use Rain Dance!"Misty ordered.

I watched the Gold Fish Pokemon do a little dance in the water before clouds appeared above the field and began to pour down. I put on Amber on top of head then pulled my jacket hood over my head and told Ace to use **Gust**. The Bird Pokemon nodded then flapped his wings rapidly to blow powerful winds at his opponent. The attack hit the water type Pokemon but didn't look fazed by the attack.

"Ace use Quick Attack!"I ordered.

Ace slammed into the water-type Pokemon, sending flying across the field into one of the rock formations. Misty asked her pokemon if it was alright and nodded back to her. She smiled then told her pokemon to use **Water Pulse**. A blue sphere of energy formed in front of the orange fish's mouth and then fired the attack. I was surprised by the speed of the attack and wanted to tell him to dodge but noticed he wouldn't have enough time for that so I told him to block. He followed my command by putting his wings in front of his face and let the attack hit him. He fell out of the sky and into the large pool, it didn't take long for the Bird Pokemon to surface.

"Pidgeotto! Pidge! (Help! Help! I can't swim!)"Ace yelled as he tried to flailed his wings around to stay a float.

"Can your Pidgeotto not swim?"Misty asked with a sweatdrop.

"I guess not…"I replied with a sweatdrop at the sight.

"Okay...Seaking use Horn Drill!"She commanded.

"Horn what?"I asked in response.

Seaking's horn started spinning like a drill then swam towards my Pokemon at high speeds. I told him to dodge but he was too busy trying to stay above water to listen and got hit by the attack. He was sent flying and crashed back in the water, he soon surfaced but this time he was unconscious.

"Pidgeotto is unable to battle, so Seaking wins!"The referee announced.

I returned Ace to his pokeball then thought for a moment on who I should use next. I felt something tap my cheek so I looked up at Amber.

"Eee? (My turn?)"She asked smiling.

I shook my head negatively."Sorry, Amber you had your turn back in Pewter. Gotta give the other members of the team a shot."The Evolution Pokemon pouted but nodded in understanding.

I continued to think for a few moments then made up my mind on who to use next. I pulled out my next pokeball and released the pokemon into the water.

"Karp!"The Pokemon said.

"It's your turn, Nemo!"I said, mentally knowing this wasn't a good idea but he needed to battle a gym leader's pokemon eventually and now seemed the best time.

"Vee! (Give it your best, Nemo!)"Amber said.

I looked over at Misty to see she was trying not to laugh at my choice of pokemon but failed and began laughing loudly.

"Haha! A Magikarp! You gotta be kidding me, kid!"Misty said between fits of laughter.

I felt a little annoyed by her laughing at my pokemon but I could understand. I would have done the same thing if someone used Magikarp against me.

Misty continued laughing for sometime before finally pulling herself together. The referee began the round and I told Nemo to use **Tackle**. He nodded before launching himself at the other fish. Misty didn't bother her pokemon to dodge because Seaking didn't seem fazed by the attack.

"I thought so..."I muttered and tried to think of my next move.

"Seaking use Horn Attack!"Misty commanded.

I told my pokemon to dodge the other water type pokemon's attack while I tried to think of what to do. I quickly looked around the battlefield and spotted a small crack in the rock formation where Misty's Seaking smacked against.

"Maybe…"I muttered then got an idea."Nemo! Swim away in that direction!"I told him, pointing in a specific direction.

Nemo followed my command and swam in that direction with Seaking following after him. I then told him to continue dodging and waited for the right moment. When I told Nemo to jump, Seaking, of course, went to attack him with Horn Attack I saw my chance and told Nemo to dodge. Nemo dodged to the right and Seaking continued forward, slamming into the crack in the rock formation. More cracks formed until that part broke apart and fell on top of Seaking causing Misty to cry out in concern for her pokemon.

"_Did that do it?"_I thought hopefully.

Seaking soon resurfaced looking a little hurt but nothing too bad. I mentally cursed and tried to think of what to do next when Misty gave her pokemon a command.

"It's time to end this! Seaking use Horn Drill!"

I yelled for Nemo to dodge but apparently Seaking was holding back their speed because the Gold Fish pokemon was much faster than Nemo and landed the attack. When Nemo was seen again, he was revealed to have fainted from the attack.

"Magikarp is unable to battle, so Seaking wins!"The referee announced.

I sighed sadly as I pulled out Nemo's pokeball and was about to return him when the rain that was pouring down on the field finally stopped.

"Finally,"I muttered, that Rain Dance had lasted for a while.

I returned the Fish Pokemon to his pokeball."You did better than I hoped for Nemo."I said to the pokeball. The pokeball shook and I smiled at the ball. I put away his pokeball exchange for my last pokemon.

"It's all to you, Electra!"I yelled, throwing the pokeball and it burst open to reveal Electra. The Mouse Pokemon landed on one of the platforms in the pool and cried out loudly before getting on all fours, her cheeks sparking with electricity.

"You had a electric type! And you didn't use that to start things off! Why?!"She asked while looking at me like I was stupid for not starting out with type advantage.

"Because I wanted to give my other pokemon a shot before using my Pikachu,"I replied,"And I didn't want to wire her out by having her battle three pokemon without a break in between."Misty nodded in response, understanding my reason.

The referee began round three, I told Misty she could have the first move and she decided to have Seaking use Rain Dance to get that speed boost back. In response, I quickly told Electra to use **Thunderbolt**. The Mouse Pokemon cheeks sparked before she fired a bolt of lightning at her opponent while they were in the middle of their dance. When the attack ended, it was revealed that Seaking had fainted.

"Seaking is unable to battle, so Pikachu wins!"The referee announced.

"Well, that was easy,"I said, laughing a little at the win.

Misty returned Seaking to her pokeball and thanked the pokemon before looking at me.

"Shizuko was it? You've done well so far but you won't be able to defeat my last pokemon!"She told me before she tossed a pokeball into the air.

"_Please don't be Gyarados! Please don't be Gyarados! Please don't be Gyarados!"_I chanted in my head.

The pokeball burst open and a purple star shaped pokemon appeared on one of the platforms.

"_Oh, thank Arceus!"_I thought before pulling out my pokedex and scanned the pokemon.

"_Starmie, the Mysterious Pokemon. __The center section is named the core but is also known as the 'the gem of the sea'. People think it is communicating when it glows in 7 colors.__ This Pokemon is genderless."_

I put away my pokedex and the referee began the last round.I started things off with Electra using Thunderbolt. Misty countered my pokemon's attack with Hydro Pump. The Mysterious Pokemon fired a large torrent of water from the top part of its head. The two attacks clashed for a moment before exploding, sending droplets of water everywhere.

"Electra use Electro Ball!"I ordered.

A yellow sphere of energy appeared on the Mouse Pokemon and she hopped into the air before tossing the sphere at her opponent. Misty countered this time by having Starmie use Swift. The fiery of stars collided with the electric attack burst through it and continued towards a surprised Electra. The attack hit the electric type and she ended up crashing into the pool.

I expected Misty to attack Electra while she was in the water but instead had her pokemon use Rain Dance. Rain began pouring down on the field once but did nothing after leaving me confused on why she didn't attack.

Once Electra was on a platform I gave an order."Electra use Thunderbolt!"The Pikachu fired a bolt of lightning at the Mysterious Pokemon.

Misty ordered her Starmie to use Hydro Pump. The two attacks collided but unlike before Starmie's attack overpowered Electra's Thunderbolt and she barely dodged the attack.

"_What the! I know Hydro Pump is a powerful move and Rain Dance increases water type moves but it shouldn't overpower electric type move unless…"_I thought then looked over at Misty.

"Misty, what's Starmie's ability?"She looked at me like I was an idiot."It's fine if you don't tell me. Unless you think I can defeat you with that knowledge."I said, playing to her ego.

Misty frowned for a second then said."Starmie's ability is Analytic. When Starmie goes last, its moves are even more powerful."

"Shit! That means long-ranged attacks are useless because they'll just be overpowered."I muttered."Maybe if I attack after she does then I can…"

"Starmie use Water Gun!"Misty ordered.

I cursed and told Electra to dodge, the Mouse Pokemon jumped platform to another platform. Misty ordered her pokemon to keep up the attack and told my pokemon to keep dodging. I didn't realize this was a bad move until it was too late. After dodging for the third time, I saw Electra slide across the platform before falling into the water.

I slapped my forehead at this, I didn't account for the platforms getting slippery after the attacks hit. When Electra resurfaced, Misty told her pokemon to use Rapid Spin. I told my pokemon to dodge but Electra couldn't swim away fast enough. The Mysterious Pokemon slammed into her and sent her flying out of the pool and into a rock formation. Electra climbed onto the rock formation, she was panting heavily but looked ready to continue.

"I need to end this…"I muttered and tried to think of something. I looked at the clouds above the field and got an idea."Electra fire your strongest Thunderbolt at the clouds!"

The Mouse Pokemon gave me a look before nodding and firing her strongest Thunderbolt at the clouds. When nothing happened after a few seconds, Misty opened her to say something probably a remark about me stupid for trying and expecting it to work when our attention was pulled to clouds. The clouds sparked with electricity for a moment then fired a bolt of lightning not at Starmie...but at Electra!

"Oh crap!"I said then got blinded by a flash of light.

When the light faded, I was expecting to see my pokemon fainted but was surprised to see her looking like she was supercharged. I looked at her amazement for a moment then told her to use Thunderbolt. She followed my command and fired a Thunderbolt that looked much stronger than her previous one. Misty countered by having Starmie use Hydro Pump. The two attacks clashed only for a brief second before Electra's Thunderbolt overpowered the Hydro Pump and continued towards Starmie. An explosion happened, leaving a large cloud of smoke. After a few moments, the smoke cleared to Starmie had fainted from the attack.

"Starmie is unable to battle, there for Shizuko Ryu from Pallet Town wins the match!"The referee announced for the last time.

I smiled and pumped a fist in the air. Electra jumped off the rock formation and towards me, I caught her and she nuzzled my cheek making me laugh then yelp when she hit me off a jolt of electricity.

Misty returned her pokemon to its pokeball then pulled out her switch and turned to the battlefield to what it was before. She then walked towards and stopped in front of me.

"To be honest, you did better than I thought. Not many trainers can defeat my Starmie so you can have this."She reached into her pocket and pulled out a water drop."The Cascade Badge."

I took the badge and said."I got...the Cascade Badge!"Striking a pose with Ace, Nemo, and Electra appearing behind me cheering.

I heard Misty giggle and looked to see her shake her head at this causing me to look sheepish. She pulled out a ™ and said.

"This is TM29. You can use it to teach your pokemon Scald."

I nodded then took the TM29 and stored it in my bag."Thanks for the battle, Misty. It was a challenge to defeat you but I gotta move on."

"Alright! Don't be afraid to stop by the aquarium if you haven't already."She told me smiling. I nodded then left the gym to head to the Pokemon Center to heal my pokemon.

**Wwwwwwwwww**

After getting my pokemon healed, I decided to take Misty's advice and check out the aquarium in Cerulean City. In the aquarium, I was surprised to see normal fish and not pokemon. I know there were animals from the real world in Pokemon but they appeared less and less frequently in the anime.

This made me realize that if normal fish are here then that means animals like chicken, cows, dogs, cats, etc are here as well, which means I could still eat hamburgers and chicken here. Hopefully, the diseases that animals had back in the real world didn't follow.

I spent the rest of the day at the aquarium, looking at the variety of fish they had there then checked out of the Pokemon Center and went into the forest to sleep the night. After feeding my pokemon, I tried to go sleep in my sleeping bag but couldn't because I felt like I was being watched. I glanced over to the side and my eyes widened at seeing glowing red eyes for a second before vanished into the darkness.

"_Was that a pokemon?"_I thought then shook my head._"Of course, it was a Pokemon but which one?"_There were a few pokemon with red eyes in Kanto but I'm pretty sure there weren't any in this forest.

Since I couldn't sleep and I was curious about what pokemon was following me, I decided to try and find this pokemon. Making sure to not wake up Amber who slept beside me, I got out of my sleeping bag and tried to follow the pokemon.

After a bit of walking, I found myself in a clearing illuminated by moonlight. I looked around for a moment then heard movement behind me and turned around. My eyes widened at seeing a pokemon not native to Kanto.

"_What the hell is a Lycanroc doing here?! Is that kid from I choose you nearby."_I thought confused.

I stared at the Wolf Pokemon as it walked over and stopped in front of me. It tilted its head and surprised me when it spoke.

"Lycan? (Why do you look, confused creator? Don't you recognize one of your creations?)"The Midnight Lycanroc asked with a frown.

"Recognize him? What does he mean? Wait a minute…"I looked at the Lycanroc closely then asked."...Kiba is that you?"Kiba is one of my Pokemon OCs and this Lycanroc looked just like him.

The Lycanroc grinned and nodded. I smiled and moved to hug the Wolf Pokemon only to feel numb for something and body move on its own before I felt a seething pain.

"Ahhh! Fuck!"I yelled in pain, holding the side of my face in pain. I could feel warm liquid dripping down the side of my face and knew I was bleeding.

I heard Kiba chuckle and looked at him to see him lick his paw, a paw covered with _my_ blood, before looking at me with an evil grin.

"Lycanroc. (Well, well, I didn't think I could injury you but he was right. You are weak right now and can be hurt by us.)"He said.

"W-What was that for, Kiba?! A-And who is this he, you speak of?!"I exclaimed in a scared tone while crawling away from him.

"Roc Lycan. (You don't need to know, creator, but I will tell you this. He sent a group of us to kill you and I'm the lucky one that got picked to kill you.)"He said while walking towards me.

My eyes widened and tried to think of something to get out of this situation."Um is there anything I can give you that isn't killing me. Anything at all? Come on I know you want something!"I asked in a hurried tone.

Kiba stopped walking for a second to think and used that time he was in thought to get some distance between us.

After a moment of thought, He looked at me,"Roc? (Can you make me stronger than Gokken?)"He asked in a hopeful tone.

Gokken is one of my Pokemon OCs like Kiba except he was a Lucario OC and is pretty much Goku except with slight differences. I stared at him for a second then began giggling before it turned into laughter. I could he was angry at my laughter without even looking at him. What I said next pretty much made his decision to kill me easier.

"Hahaha! Make you stronger than Gokken! That's like if Akira Toriyama made Yamcha stronger than Goku! Hahaha!"I said between fits of laughter.

I heard Kiba growl loudly before I suddenly felt something grip tightly around my throat. I opened my eyes to see the Midnight Lycanroc in my face with a livid expression and knew I done fucked up.

"Ack!"I tried to say something but couldn't due to his vice grip around my throat. I tried scratching and spitting in his face in an attempt to make him let go but that only made him tighten his grip more.

The lack of oxygen I was getting was making made my vision blurry and I could feel my consciousness slipping.

"_Is this really how I die? Killed in another world by a creature of my own creation?"_I thought as the world began getting darker and darker._"My only regret is that I died a virgin like that guy from that one anime."_

I was about to fall unconscious when I heard Kiba yelp and his grip loosened enough to let me breathe. My body moved on its own and jumped away from the Lycanroc. I rubbed my sore throat then looked in front of me and was surprised to see Amber.

"A-Amber? What are you doing here?"I asked wondering how she was here when she was asleep last time he saw her.

"Eevee Vee! (I woke up and noticed you were gone. So I followed your scent and found you with this Pokemon choking you.)"She replied before glaring at the Pokemon across from her.

Kiba growled at Amber."Roc!(You bitch! I was so close to killing him and then you come out of nowhere to ruin it!)"

"Eevee! (I won't let you kill him! If you want to get him then you'll have to go through me first!)"Amber replied.

"Lycan. (Is that so? Well, I wouldn't want to hurt a pretty face but oh well.)"He said before he disappeared and reappeared in front of the Evolution Pokemon tried to hit her with **Crush Claw**.

Amber dodged the attack and hit him with **Shadow Ball**. Kiba didn't seem fazed by the attack and continued trying to hit her with Crush Claw. As the two pokemon fought, I was trying to figure out what I think do.

"_What to do? What to do? What to do?"_I thought in a panicked tone. I knew Kiba was only toying with her and would eventually defeat her before moving onto me.

"_You have two choices."_A familiar voice said in my head.

"_You again! This is not the time!"_I told the voice.

"_You can run away as fast as you can away from here. Cover your tracks and scent so Kiba won't find you. The only price being you leave Amber and your pokemon to be killed by Kiba."_

"_Didn't you hear me! I don't have time for-"_I looked over at the battle between Amber and Kiba but stopped talking when I saw them frozen._"What!"_I thought shocked at the sight.

"_Ignore them for a moment,"_The voice said before it continued._"Or you can stay here and protect your pokemon from Kiba. Choose."_The voice said simply.

Since time seemed to be frozen or at least Amber and Kiba were, I thought about what choice I should make here. I was no hero. Mainly because I'm not a comic book hero who saves people and fights bad guys for a living. I was a person who preferred being in the background and didn't have to worry about others in my day to day life. I avoided confrontation and always did my best to be nice to people, even to those that annoyed me. Now I'm being given a choice to save someone or leave them to die.

I closed my eyes and thought about the time I spent my pokemon. After what seemed like an eternity I opened my eyes and finally gave the voice my answer.

"_I want to protect them but I'm not strong enough."_

"_Don't worry, you will be one day but for now we'll lend you power."_The voice replied but this time it sounded familiar like I know who this voice belonged.

I was about to question the voice when I felt a sudden surge of power flow through me and the side of my face healed.

"_Holy shit! I feel like I can do anything!"_I thought in amazing.

I was broken from my thoughts when I heard a cry of pain come from Amber. I looked over at their fight to see Amber on the ground in pain and Kiba looking ready to finish her off. Reacting with speed I didn't have before I appeared in front of Kiba and kicked him away from her.

"Roc?! (What the? When you get stronger?!)"The Lycanroc exclaimed at me.

"It doesn't matter how. All that matters right now is you getting an ass-kicking you won't forget!"I told him with a serious tone.

He snarled then charged at me. I heard a familiar theme song play in my head before I hit him with a series of punches that would make a certain anime character proud. On the last punch, I sent him flying across the clearing into a tree where he fell to the ground with swirls in his eyes.

I stared at him in silence to see if he was faking it. When I was sure he wasn't I breathed a sigh of relief and checked on Amber. I looked the Evolution Pokemon over to see she had scratches and bruises all over but looked like she'll be okay. I healed her of her wounds then explained what happened after she fainted. She gave me a look of admiration making me chuckle nervously. We then walked over to where Kiba was so I could heal him and ask where he came from but before I could do anything. He was suddenly engulfed by a purple sphere for a moment that then disappeared to leave a Rockruff in place of the Lycanroc.

"_What the!"_I thought in shock at what I saw.

The Rockruff groaned then opened his eyes and looked around until his eyes landed on me. He reached out for me with a shaky paw."C-Creator."He said tiredly before falling unconscious.

"Vee? (Creator?)"Amber asked me in a confused tone.

"I'll explain later,"I replied before taking out a pokeball and tapped the Puppy Pokemon with the ball. He was sucked in and the pokeball immediately clicked showing no sign of struggle.

I looked at Amber."Let's head back to camp,"I said and the Eevee nodded in response.

Once we got back to camp, I just wanted to get in my sleeping bag and fall asleep without a care in the world but unfortunately, I couldn't have that.

"_I think it's about time we met, creator."_A familiar voice said before I fell unconscious.

**And**

**Stop!**

**Pokemon406: I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! I had some problems here and there but I eventually got what I wanted. The next chapter will either be chapter four or a side chapter featuring everyone's favorite raven-haired protagonist.**

**Corey: Gold?**

**Pokemon406: No**

**Corey: ****Brendan?**

**Pokemon406: Kanto protagonist**

**Corey: Oh, Red!**

**Pokemon406: Close enough**

**Pokemon406: Now before I sign off I want to say something. If any of you have Pokemon Shield, could you trade with me? Please! I only need twenty-five pokemon to complete the dex! Well twenty-four because I can get Silvally through Type: Null. If you trade with me I'll give you my sword legendary.**

**Hikari: So sad**

**Pokemon406: Fuck you, Hikari!**

**Pokemon406: Pokemon406 signing out(Salutes at camera then disappears using Instant Transmission)**

**Hikari: Hikari signing out(Does victory sign at camera then disappears in a white flash)**

**Corey: Corey signing out(Sticks tongue out at camera then disappears in a flash of lightning) **


End file.
